This invention is generally directed to toner compositions, and more specifically, nonmagnetic single component toners containing titanium dihydroxide charge additives, such as those of aluminum complexes and metal oxide surface additives, and which toners can be selected for converting latent electrostatic images to visible images, which latent electrostatic images can be formed on a latent-electrostatic-image-bearing member and developed to visible images in a development zone where the latent-electrostatic-image-bearing member is positioned in the vicinity of a rotatable development roller which carries the nonmagnetic single component toner. The toners of the present invention, which can be selected for xerographic imaging and printing, and digital printing, possess a number of advantages inclusive of excellent stable toner charging minimal aging when in contact with toner dimer rolls, rapid admix charging, for example from about 5 to about 50 milliseconds, minimal toner adherence to charging blades, stable solid area densities of, for example, equal to or greater than 1.2, such as from about 1.2 to about 5, and high color gamut.